


Entre las paredes del ayer

by sara_f_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Nostalgia, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esa era la idea. No permitir a nadie olvidar. Pero era particularmente difícil para quienes tenían mucho que recordar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre las paredes del ayer

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Esciam en el AIsinFronteras. Gracias a gabilu por el beteo.

**I**

El Callejón Diagon no dormía nunca, por lo que el Caldero Chorreante tampoco. Hannah tomaba sus horas de sueño gracias a que el negocio iba bien y tenían empleados que hacían las horas nocturnas, pero Neville sabía que envidiaba el giratiempo que él tenía gracias a su puesto en Hogwarts. 

Él solía despertarse después que ella. La sentía moverse en la habitación a oscuras y entonces extendía la mano para tratar de retenerla, pero sin mucho éxito. De todas maneras se levantaba, se alistaba y bajaba a comer con ella al bar antes de marcharse al colegio por medio de la chimenea de su habitación. 

Ese día sin embargo, se despertó primero. Era mala idea, empezaba la jornada más larga del año en Hogwarts, pero por lo mismo estaba algo nervioso. No era su fecha favorita. El calendario en la pared del cuarto había cambiado ya su número por el 2 de mayo.

Hannah debió percibir que estaba despierto, pues se giró hacia él, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. 

—Deberías dormir —murmuró, todavía soñolienta—. No podrás dormir hasta mañana en la mañana. 

Aquello no era del todo cierto. Una de las cosas que había descubierto Neville al entrar a trabajar de profesor era que los profesores tenían habitaciones privadas detrás de sus despachos donde podían descansar de ser necesario. El inicio de las festividades de la Conmemoración era un par de horas después del almuerzo. Las clases de la mañana eran una broma: la mayor parte de los estudiantes estaban demasiado preocupados por sus tareas durante las festividades como para concentrarse. Los profesores solían aprovechar las horas después del almuerzo para descansar. 

Sin embargo, él dormía poco en esos días. A pesar de que había pasado ya tanto tiempo y el mundo mágico se empeñaba en seguir adelante como si los horrores del pasado no existieran, las actividades de ese día encendían la memoria de todos. 

Esa era la idea con la que McGonagall había dado inicio a esa tradición. Neville sospechaba que no le gustaba mucho el camino por el que algunos docentes la habían llevado, pero seguía cumpliendo su propósito: no permitirle a ninguna persona olvidar. 

Sin embargo, la festividad era particularmente difícil para quienes tenían mucho que recordar. 

—Estaré bien —le aseguró abrazándola contra sí. A veces le parecía irreal el infierno que había vivido durante la guerra cuando se sentía tan tranquilo y feliz en casa con su esposa. 

—¿Harán algo especial por ser el aniversario número 25? —preguntó Hannah después de bostezar un poco y acomodarse mejor sobre su pecho. 

Neville negó. 

—McGonagall insistió en que esta fecha se celebra con igual importancia todos los años. Aunque en parte creo que quería evitarle a Harry que los organizadores lo acosaran para que estuviera allí. Ya tiene bastante con la prensa. 

Hannah asintió, aunque Neville tenía la impresión de que ella creía, como muchos, que Harry debía ser menos reservado. Ese año se cumplían 25 años de la batalla de Hogwarts y la prensa había buscado con avidez realizar alguna entrevista al héroe de la sociedad mágica. Neville lo conocía a su parecer lo suficiente para entender que acceder a ir al acto protocolario del Ministerio ya era un esfuerzo. 

—¿Y sus hijos? —Continuó Hannah—. Sueles preocuparte por ellos en estas fiestas. 

Así era. 

Les tenía mucho aprecio a los hijos de sus excompañeros, pero en especial a los de Harry. Sabía que Harry se preocupaba por Albus, quien al lado de sus hermanos era más inseguro y sensible, pero Neville estaba seguro de que era más fuerte de lo que parecía. James, por su parte, era el horror de muchos profesores. Los más antiguos, quienes habían llegado a conocer a sus abuelos, decían que hacía honor a los nombres que llevaba. Sin embargo, Neville lo había observado con atención durante los siete años y estaba seguro que tras la máscara del bromista y el chico despreocupado se escondía algo más profundo. Si él hubiera sido Harry, se hubiera preocupado un poco más por el mayor. En cuanto a Lily, era una chica feliz, no podía definirla de otra forma. Aunque en realidad le parecía que aún no era consciente de muchas cosas que sus hermanos sí.

—James ha aprendido a llevarlo a su forma —dijo con un suspiro—. El Club de Duelo es su orgullo y tendrán mucho que hacer esta noche. Dudo que se quede a la representación final eso sí. Nunca lo hace. Harry le escribió a McGonagall para que la profesora Engels no intentara reclutar a Albus de nuevo este año para hacer su papel en la representación. En cuanto a Lily… es difícil pensar que algo afecte a esa chica realmente. Me recuerda mucho a su madre. 

Hannah soltó una risita. 

—Eso le puede causar muchos dolores de cabeza a Harry si es un padre celoso. 

Efectivamente, Lily se estaba volviendo popular entre los chicos, aunque recién estaba en cuarto año. Aunque él no la veía muy interesada en ellos todavía. La hija menor de Harry respiraba Quidditch y le corría por las venas. 

Hannah se levantó y él se apresuró a seguirla. Desayunaron juntos y tras despedirse con un largo beso fue por sus cosas para marcharse al colegio. No era la única noche del año que le tocaba pasar fuera. Los profesores a veces hacían turnos de vigilancia si había disturbios de algún tipo en el colegio o se necesitaba apoyo para alguna labor, como la restauración de la esfera de hechizos protectores. Tras la batalla de Hogwarts las barreras de protección del edificio habían quedado destruidas. Las barreras originales habían sido nutridas desde la fundación por la magia de los docentes del colegio y desde el día siguiente en que terminó la batalla de Hogwarts se habían empezado a nutrir de nuevo. 

Cuando era un estudiante nunca se había preocupado por de dónde venía la magia que protegía el colegio. Siempre había creído que se trataba de un lugar seguro, hasta que los mortífagos entraron en sexto año. De hecho, dudaba que incluso Hermione Granger, con su afición a la lectura sobre la Historia de Hogwarts, hubiera estado al tanto de que una vez a la semana a un grupo de profesores les correspondía salir en la noche a fortalecer con su magia las barreras. 

No eran lo único que había que reparar. 

Salió de la chimenea en su despacho. Ya tenía años de hacer ese viaje, pero todavía tenía un cosquilleo especial en la piel al ver aquel despacho y saberlo suyo. La agenda que Hannah le había regalado le gritó desde el escritorio que tenía quince minutos para llegar a la reunión a la que les había convocado McGonagall esa mañana. 

Habría sido tiempo más que suficiente de no ser porque su despacho estaba justo tras los invernaderos nuevos y por lo tanto, alejado de la entrada principal al edificio. 

Suspiró. No sería un espectáculo nuevo para los estudiantes ver al profesor Longbottom corriendo para no llegar tarde a algún lugar. 

Escuchó las risitas de algunos, pero también los saludos amigables de otros. Aquel día en particular el estudiantado solía mirarlo diferente, recordando que él había participado en la resistencia estudiantil del año de dominio de Voldemort sobre Hogwarts. Todos lo sabían, pero Neville había entendido hacía tiempo que la gente tenía más presente la cotidianidad que el pasado: para sus estudiantes era el profesor afable de mala memoria e increíble dedicación a las plantas. 

Desde que había empezado a trabajar como profesor tenía la sensación de que se había pasado de bando, aunque hacía tiempo que había salido del colegio. Aún recordaba la sensación de tomar asiento en la mesa de profesores del Gran Comedor. Era una perspectiva totalmente diferente del lugar donde había comido tres veces al día durante siete años de su vida. Ocho, en realidad, considerando que había tenido dos sétimos años, como la mayoría de su generación. 

Entró con rapidez al edificio y empezó a subir las escaleras. Si ya de joven le había costado aprenderse cuáles escalones desaparecían o tenía que saltarse, todavía no terminaba de recordar cuáles escaleras no calzaban bien o estaban incompletas. Lo destruido con magia negra no podía hacerse crecer o aparecer de nuevo, así que a pesar de los largos y detallados trabajos de restauración del castillo, había cosas que no habían vuelto a ser las mismas después de la batalla. Algunas escaleras al moverse no calzaban bien con el tramo que les correspondía y podían convertirse en una pesadilla. 

No era lo único que había cambiado. Muchas esculturas habían sido destruidas al utilizarlas para defender el colegio, así que había nuevos adornos y armaduras en los pasillos, algunas representando a magos y brujas ilustres de tiempos más recientes. Neville sabía que también estaban encantadas para defender el colegio si llegaba a ser necesario. 

¡Pensar que de chico creía que los profesores sólo estaban allí para dar clases y ensañarse con los estudiantes! Desde que ejercía el cargo tenía más que claro que ser profesor de Hogwarts era mucho más. Su trabajo no era sólo enseñar herbología al estudiantado: tenía que protegerlo, educarlo para el mundo mágico que les esperaba y para ser magos y brujas de provecho en el futuro. 

Cuando pensaba en la responsabilidad que todo aquello implicaba, se mareaba un poco. 

Llegó justo a tiempo, aunque por la severa mirada de McGonagall supo que no le pasaba desapercibida la prisa con la que había llegado. Dirigió una sonrisa corta de saludo a sus colegas. Aún ahora le costaba no decirle “profesor” a aquellos que le habían dado clase como Flitwick o el anciano Slughorn. El personal había cambiado bastante, algunos profesores se habían retirado, como la profesora Sprout y otros habían llegado porque el plan de estudios había cambiado. 

Se habían tomado varias medidas después de la guerra. Una de las más controvertidas fue convertir Estudios Muggles en una asignatura obligatoria los primeros tres años para volverse opcional a partir de cuarto. La profesora Worth se tomaba su materia con mucha seriedad, provocando la queja continua de los chicos que no consideraban aquella una materia importante para su formación mágica. Continuamente se presentaban peticiones por parte de padres de familia para eliminarla, pero el colegio se mantenía firme: la discriminación nacía del desconocimiento. 

Por supuesto, había otros estudiantes que encontraban la materia valiosa y se interesaban en verdad, como Hugo Weasley. Gracias al interés y dedicación de profesora y alumnos en los últimos años se había agregado a las exposiciones y actividades del Día de Conmemoración una sección dedicada a los muggles. Otros chicos sólo besaban el piso que pisaba la profesora Worth, la profesora más guapa y joven del personal. Nunca venía mal un poco de motivación extra para una materia impopular. 

—Ahora que todos estamos presentes —inició la profesora McGonagall sin más preámbulo, dirigiéndole una mirada que no ocultaba el hecho de que había sido el último en llegar— podemos repasar las funciones asignadas para el día de hoy. 

Neville prestó atención, aunque eso sí lo sabía y dudaba que fuera a olvidarlo. Después del almuerzo se suspendían las lecciones. A media tarde daba inicio el partido de Quidditch, seguido de una cena espectacular y la apertura de las exposiciones en las aulas de los primeros pisos del castillo. Ahí cada profesor se encargaba de dirigir a un grupo de estudiantes para exponer los principales avances en su materia y, de ser posible, cómo se había visto involucrada en los eventos de la batalla de Hogwarts. La exposición de herbología siempre tenía un rincón especial para las mandrágoras. 

A medianoche, hora del inicio de la batalla de Hogwarts, se realizaba la exhibición del Club de Duelo, el cual no era otra cosa que el heredero del Ejército de Dumbledore. La madrugada daba paso a un espacio en memoria de los caídos en la batalla y el amanecer los encontraba con una representación que recreaba los últimos momentos de la batalla, desde la aparición de Voldemort exhibiendo el cuerpo de Harry en adelante. 

Al escuchar a la entusiasta profesora Engels, la encargada de la representación y actual profesora titular de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Neville suspiró. 

Tal vez sí era buena idea estar pendiente de los hijos de Harry esa noche. 

**II**

Quidditch. 

Para Lily Potter, esa palabra resumía lo que significaba Hogwarts para ella. No era una mala estudiante ni mucho menos, pero tampoco se mataba estudiando como su prima. Tenía calificaciones normales, los profesores concordaban en que era poderosa aunque también algo vaga. De cualquier manera nunca le había llevado una materia reprobada a sus padres: la sacarían del equipo y eso sí que sería lo peor que podía pasar. 

Había entrado a jugar en segundo año. Cuando era niña había querido ser cazadora, como su madre, pero desde que en un entrenamiento había tomado el bate de los golpeadores para jugar y la capitana del equipo la había visto, no la ponían en otra posición: como guardiana o como buscadora no servía, como cazadora era una jugadora promedio, pero como golpeadora sobresalía. Por suerte se entendía a la maravilla con Clark, el otro golpeador de Gryffindor. 

Sin embargo, ese día no jugaría con él. 

No sabía por qué no suspendían las clases desde la mañana del 2 de mayo. Nadie era capaz de poner atención ese día. Algunos directamente no acudían a clase, porque estaban terminando de montar los stands de sus exposiciones. En parte los envidiaba. Estaba segura de que Hugo estaba levantado desde antes del amanecer alistando su exposición de Estudios Muggles: esa era la pasión de su primo, por algo era el favorito del abuelo. 

Mientras su primo se divertía con sus juguetes muggles, ella había tenido que aguantar la aburrida clase del profesor Binns. Lo único que tenía de bueno tener un profesor fantasma era que cuando se quejaba sobre él en casa, su padre sonreía con nostalgia y se alegraba en verdad de que algo se mantuviera inmutable en Hogwarts. 

Según él, todo había cambiado demasiado. A ella le costaba concebir aquello como cierto, dado que el castillo tenía un aire a viejo que le hacía sentir que todo había sido siempre de una forma determinada y que nada podría cambiarlo. 

Sin embargo, ese día ella iba a ser parte de uno de los cambios implementados después de la guerra. Después de la clase corrió a comer y luego se dirigió a los vestidores a alistarse. Contempló con orgullo la túnica negra de Quidditch con el escudo del colegio sobre el pecho. 

El uniforme de la selección de Quidditch de Hogwarts. 

Su padre insistía en que era una de las mejores medidas que se habían tomado después de la guerra. En un ataque de inspiración para lograr la integración entre las casas se había propuesto que, aparte del torneo de equipos, se formara una selección con los mejores jugadores de cada casa y el día de la conmemoración jugaran un partido contra el equipo campeón de la Liga Nacional de Quidditch.

Ella no estaba segura de que la medida fuera tan buena. La rivalidad entre las casas no había desaparecido y no faltaban atentados varios contra los seleccionados para que los de las reservas de otras casas pudieran jugar. Además, había sido imposible que algún estudiante fuera nombrado capitán del equipo sin que los de otras casas protestaran. Por esa razón la selección del colegio tenía en el profesor de vuelo a su entrenador, lo que no siempre resultaba efectivo tras la marcha de Madame Hooch. Eso por no hablar de las rivalidades fuera del deporte.

De todas maneras, a Lily sólo le importaba asegurarse de estar en la selección y los últimos dos años lo había hecho. Era el escaparate perfecto para los equipos grandes aunque en su fuero interno deseaba marcharse a un equipo del extranjero donde el apellido de su madre no pesara tanto dentro del deporte ni el de su padre en la historia. No quería ser “la hija de”. Quería ser Lily Potter, la “bludger de fuego”, como solía llamarla Alec, el comentarista de los partidos en el colegio. También iba a comentar el de ese día y esperaba que no la hiciera pasar una vergüenza parecida a la del final del torneo. 

La había invitado en medio de sus comentarios a salir con él a Hogsmeade, justo después de que su bludger derribara a la buscadora de Slytherin que había estado a punto de atrapar la Snitch. Ella le había lanzado una bludger a la gradería desde donde transmitía por toda respuesta, pero él había entendido el “sí” implícito que llevaba. 

—¿Lista, Potter? 

Carla era la golpeadora del equipo de Hufflepuff. Era una chica tan refinada que Lily siempre la comparaba con Gabrielle Delacour, la cuñada de su tío Bill. Llevaba las uñas cortas perfectamente pintadas, el cabello perfecto y el maquillaje impoluto. Era una chica dulce, educada y agradable. Pero sus bludgers eran mortales. Figurativamente hablando, claro. 

—Lista —respondió resuelta. Tomó su bate y su escoba antes de seguirla. 

No se dirigían al centro de la cancha. El partido conmemorativo empezaba siempre frente al mural que se había hecho en una de las paredes internas del nuevo estadio de Quidditch. Después de la batalla había sido necesario derrumbar el anterior, pues había quedado en muy mal estado. El nuevo era más amplio que el anterior, según decían. 

A Lily le gustaban los altos balcones donde los estudiantes animaban a sus equipos. Se había debatido si poner pantallas en las cuales, al estilo de los estadios muggles, se repetían las jugadas importantes. La magia para aquello existía, los binoculares con repeticiones incluidas los utilizaban desde la juventud de sus padres, pero al final se había optado por no hacerlo para evitar más polémicas y pleitos si algo era arbitrado de manera incorrecta. 

Sin lugar a dudas lo que más destacaba de la nueva construcción era un gran mural en el que se representaba la batalla en las alturas que se había realizado sobre escobas. Todos aquellos que se sentían con la suficiente habilidad para pelear volando habían tomado sus escobas para enfrentarse a los mortífagos desde el aire. Lily alguna vez había intentado lanzar maldiciones y encantamientos desde su Nimbus y no era nada fácil. Mucho menos esquivarlas. Su tío George había perdido una oreja así, aunque en otra batalla. 

El resto del equipo ya estaba allí. Había dos cazadores de Ravenclaw y el guardián era de Slytherin. La otra cazadora era de su propio equipo y la buscadora era de Hufflepuff. Los saludó a todos con una sonrisa segura, pero después se puso seria. Cuando la profesora de Quidditch llegó junto a ellos, subieron a sus escobas y dando una patada en el suelo, empezaron a volar. 

Se elevaron sobre el campo y empezaron a girar para saludar a la afición. Buscó a sus hermanos entre el público. Encontró a James primero, estaba junto al resto de los chicos de sétimo de Gryffindor. A Albus lo encontró junto a Rose en primera fila de una galería. Nada impediría a su prima ir a un partido de Quidditch, ni siquiera la responsabilidad de organizar una de las actividades del día. El tío Ron la llevaba desde muy pequeña y tenía suficiente pasión por el deporte para que la indiferencia de Hugo hacia el mismo no fuera significativa. 

Su primo menor evidentemente no estaba: su exposición empezaba en tan solo unas horas. 

El equipo tomó la formación que les correspondía, tal y como la habían ensayado, formando una V en el aire. Luego se dirigieron en ella hacia el mural que dominaba el estadio y levantaron las varitas hacia él. Con un destello, las antorchas que rodeaban el mural se encendieron, dando por iniciada la jornada del Día de la Conmemoración. A esa hora no se notaba tanto, pero conforme atardeciera el fuego destacaría cada vez más las figuras. 

Los aplausos de la muchedumbre no se hicieron esperar y el equipo dio una vuelta completa al estadio recogiendo la ovación. Luego se ubicaron en semicírculo en lo alto, esperando la salida del Puddlemere United a la cancha. 

Lily sintió el viento azotando su rostro y moviendo el cabello que llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta. Cerró los ojos un momento e inspiró profundo. Su padre le había dicho una vez que había aprendido muchas cosas en Hogwarts y solamente una cosa de todo el mundo mágico no se la había tenido que enseñar alguien. 

Volar era innato para él y Lily sabía que para ella también. 

**III**

A pesar de ser su cuarto año en la exposición de Estudios Muggles, Hugo no se acostumbraba a los grupos de estudiantes, en su mayoría de la casa Slytherin, que veían con malos ojos que se brindara un espacio en ese día para celebrar los aportes al mundo de la comunidad no mágica. Alguna vez se había quejado de ello en casa y su madre le había dicho que en Slytherin solían asistir estudiantes cuyas familias no acostumbraban a ver algo positivo en el mundo no mágico. Sin embargo, ahora comprendía que los prejuicios iban mucho más allá de eso. 

Siempre había sabido que su interés en lo muggle se salía de lo normal. Su propio padre se lo había dicho más de una vez, aunque no fuera como algo negativo. Hugo no podía evitar sentir una gran admiración por la manera en que las personas que no tenían ninguna dote mágica se las ingeniaban para moverse en el mundo y hacerse la vida cada vez más fácil. Desde niño le había gustado pasar semanas en casa de sus abuelos maternos, admirándose con todos los aparatos electrónicos que estos tenían e incluso de la capacidad de la abuelita Granger de hacer toda una comida ella sola sin poder hacer ningún hechizo para que la comida se fuera preparando por su cuenta. 

La profesora Worth lo consideraba uno de sus estudiantes destacados, lo cual lo enorgullecía. Era el más joven trabajando dentro del proyecto de magia y electricidad, en el cual ponía más empeño que en muchas de sus clases. Aunque su prima Lily decía que aquello era un eufemismo, porque no había clase en la que Hugo no pusiera empeño. En su opinión, él se limitaba a ser responsable. Todas las materias básicas eran importantes y ese año, al iniciar cuarto, había seleccionado con cuidado sus optativas: Estudios Muggles por supuesto, junto a Runas, las cuales podían ser muy útiles para su proyecto sobre magia y programación. 

Hugo soñaba con lograr integrar la magia y las computadoras. 

La mayor parte de las personas lo miraban como si estuviera loco cuando hablaba de ello, aunque sabía que en su fuero interno los nacidos de muggle deseaban que tuviera éxito. Antes, cuando los niños recibían su carta y marchaban a Hogwarts descubrían un mundo mucho mejor en todo sentido al que llegaban. Ahora, sin embargo, tener que renunciar a su celular, computadora, iPod, Tablet y demás artilugios resultaba un duro golpe para muchos de ellos.

De ahí había nacido el proyecto principal que desarrollaba el club de Estudios Muggles que trabajaba con la profesora Worth el tema de la electricidad y la magia. El principal problema de los aparatos eléctricos era que la cantidad de magia en el castillo los volvía inservibles. Por lo tanto, había alguna interacción entre la electricidad y la magia. ¿Podía ser la magia otro tipo de energía que permitiera funcionar aquellos aparatos? 

El proyecto había obtenido resultados medianamente exitosos con aparatos mecánicos. Si el mago o la bruja conocían bien el mecanismo podía usar la magia para hacerlo marchar. Sin embargo, con todo lo que era programado por computadora no parecía ser tan sencillo. De momento, los proyectos que se presentaban solían centrarse en aquellas formas exitosas de uso mágico de productos muggles, pero él quería dar el paso más allá. Ya su abuelo le había explicado los portillos de la ley sobre el encantamiento de objetos muggles y cómo utilizarlos a su favor.

Por supuesto, sus castillos en el aire no estaban en exposición ese día. Sin embargo, seguiría trabajando para que en años futuros alguna de aquellas ideas viera la luz. De momento, tenían que centrarse en su proyecto más inmediato. 

Hugo ignoró al grupo de turno que lanzaba miradas irritadas al salón que le correspondía a Estudios Muggles. Volvió a recorrer los distintos stands para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. No era un maniaco organizador como su hermana, pero le gustaba que las cosas estuvieran a punto. No eran tantos estudiantes en ese proyecto como en otros, pero a Hugo le gustaba el grupo de trabajo. De hecho, allí había conocido a Wayne, su mejor amigo, un hijo de muggles que todavía llevaba en sus cuadernos calcomanías de su equipo de fútbol favorito, el Arsenal.

La exposición tenía varias partes. Los de primer año se encargaban de hacer una semblanza de por qué los muggles eran seres humanos capaces y admirables por su capacidad de sobrevivir sin magia en un mundo hostil. Hacían una pequeña reseña histórica sobre las injusticias y guerras entre el mundo mágico y el no mágico que servía como introducción a todo lo que el mundo muggle podía ofrecer.

Después, cada nivel presentaba sus proyectos. En su mayoría se orientaban a cómo podían los magos ayudar a los muggles, pero Wayne y Hugo habían trabajado siempre en cómo adecuar sus desarrollos a la comunidad mágica. Su primer proyecto había sido sobre cine. A Hugo le encantaba cuando sus abuelos maternos lo llevaban a ver películas de Disney. Incluso su padre lo había disfrutado las veces que lo había convencido de llevarlo, a pesar de lo reacio que era a dejar el mundo mágico. 

La profesora Worth les había dicho que aquel era todo un mercado que podría tener mucho éxito en el futuro, cuando contaran con más recursos para desarrollarlo. En su lugar, los instó a desarrollar algo más práctico dentro de su misma vida colegial. De esa manera habían pasado a la máquina de escribir.

Hugo había aprendido a escribir en computadora desde niño, en casa de los padres de su madre. Sin embargo, había otros estudiantes que durante toda su etapa escolar previa a Hogwarts habían acostumbrado hacer sus deberes en la computadora y encontraban sumamente difícil escribir metros de pergamino con pluma. Wayne se quejaba de que no lo dejaran utilizar al menos lapiceros. Hugo los había probado y tenía que admitir que eran más prácticos. 

Renunciando a la idea de poner a funcionar una computadora para utilizar un procesador de texto, optaron por centrarse primero en el proceso de impresión. Sin contar con un programa que dictara las palabras a la máquina, fueron primero por la parte mecánica a las antiguas máquinas de escribir. Hugo había visto la primera en el cobertizo de su abuelo, su lugar favorito de la Madriguera. 

El proyecto consistía en que el usuario podía teclear el trabajo en una máquina de escribir cuyo mecanismo le permitía ir desenrollando un rollo de pergamino para avanzar. Incluso tenía un mecanismo incorporado para llevar la cuenta de los centímetros escritos. Luego, por medio de un encantamiento que les había llevado medio año resolver, las letras imprenta se convertían a letras cursivas escritas con tinta. Hugo había invertido casi todas sus horas libres de la primera parte del año para estudiar libros de encantamientos para encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

Al hacer su presentación preliminar, la profesora Worth les había puesto la misma objeción que todas las demás personas a quienes se las presentaron: ¿cómo podría saber el profesor que lo había escrito el estudiante y no alguien más? 

Se habían marchado a las vacaciones de Pascua algo alicaídos al respecto. Al comentarlo en casa, su padre le había dicho que existían encantamientos antitrampa en los exámenes del ministerio y tal vez podían hacer algo igual. Hugo se lo había agradecido profundamente, no tanto por el aporte en sí como por interesarse. Su padre no terminaba de entender su fascinación por trabajar con objetos muggles. Su madre lo había orientado después sobre qué libros podía consultar sobre el tema.

Después de eso, Wayne y él habían tenido un mes para desarrollar el encantamiento antitrampa que habían incorporado al dispositivo. Ese día iban a presentarlo y tenían las esperanzas puestas en que la gente iba a ver la utilidad del producto con mucha facilidad. 

Solamente los hijos de familias sin contacto con los muggles iban a mirar con horror las teclas, incapaces de comprender cómo otros tenían la habilidad de hacer volar los dedos sobre aquel artefacto y hacer aparecer palabras en un papel. 

Magia muggle, como la llamaba él. 

—Ve a tu puesto —le apremió la profesora Worth, aunque le dedicó una calurosa sonrisa. Hugo sabía que era su orgullo: sabía que con él tendría un estudiante de EXTASIS que pondría a su materia en primer lugar, lo que era particularmente infrecuente—. Ya ha terminado el partido, la gente viene en camino. 

Él asintió y corrió junto a Wayne, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa emocionada. No eran la exposición más concurrida pero ambos sabían que ese día tenían la oportunidad de brillar. 

**IV**

James Potter odiaba la celebración del Día de la Conmemoración. Las actividades le gustaban, claro. El partido siempre era una maravilla. Las exposiciones variaban de calidad cada año, aunque desde que Hugo exponía fijo había algo interesante que ver. Probablemente aparecería de nuevo entre los proyectos más votados, aunque no ganaría. Nunca había ganado una exposición de Estudios Muggles, pero ya era un gran avance que obtuviera buena puntuación un proyecto del ramo. Después de la exposición habían tenido una magnifica cena y en unos minutos, a la medianoche, daría inicio la exhibición del Club de Duelo para la que estaba más que preparado. 

Lo que odiaba no eran las actividades en sí, sino la hipocresía oculta tras ellas. Entre más años pasaba en Hogwarts, más se convencía de que la fecha estaba degenerando en una excusa de fiesta nada más. Por no hablar de los que usaban la festividad para darse palmaditas en la espalda cuando en realidad no habían hecho nada durante los años anteriores de la guerra. La visión del profesor Slughorn, orgulloso y achispado en la mesa de profesores lo enfermaba. 

Además, se trataba de la festividad oficial, de manera que se ignoraban de manera bastante deliberada muchos colaboradores del triunfo final. Para no ir más lejos, la cena que servían era siempre una delicia salida directamente de las cocinas de los elfos domésticos, pero en ningún momento de la noche se recordaba el significativo papel que estos habían jugado en la lucha final. 

Cuando sus pensamientos se desviaban al tema de los elfos domésticos, sonreía con ironía para sí mismo. Era como tener a la tía Hermione hablando en su cabeza. 

Pero eso no era lo peor. James odiaba toda la parafernalia de amor a Harry Potter cuando él sabía muy bien lo que muchos pensaban de su padre. Mientras que algunos realmente admiraban su labor y agradecían lo que había hecho por el mundo mágico, él ya había escuchado muchas otras cosas. 

Sabía que para algunos grupos, su padre había sido un cobarde que se había mantenido oculto mientras se desarrollaba la guerra. Otros creían que había vencido por pura suerte y no era más que un mago mediocre con mucha fama inmerecida: ningún mago decente derrota a otro con un simple hechizo de desarme. Había quien pensaba que era todo un montaje del Ministerio, que vendía la imagen de Harry Potter como un héroe construido para ocultar las deficiencias de la lucha contra Voldemort. Muchos, independientemente de creer que los había salvado del dominio del Señor Oscuro, pensaban que su padre no se había involucrado lo suficiente en la reconstrucción del mundo mágico y otros más bien eran de la opinión de que había interferido demasiado. 

James había escuchado cada una de las distintas posiciones con sus variantes a lo largo de los siete años en Hogwarts. Así como algunos se interesaban en cultivar su amistad porque era hijo del mago más famoso de todos los tiempos, otros se aseguraban de hacerle saber que no lo consideraban nadie realmente especial por sus orígenes y consideraban necesario “bajarle los humos” poniendo en su conocimiento lo que pensaban de su padre. 

Él había aprendido a reírse de cada uno de ellos. Por suerte, James sabía tomarse la vida con humor. Lo que la gente no parecía entender era que él no se consideraba especial por ser hijo del salvador del mundo mágico: su padre era mucho más que eso. 

Nunca hablaba al respecto, por supuesto. No era asunto de nadie lo genial que era el verdadero Harry Potter y no tenía por qué compartirlo con nadie más que sus hermanos. A nadie le hablaba del hombre que le enseñó a montar su primera escoba, el que lo regañaba aunque siempre con una chispa de afecto en la mirada, el que pasaba las noches en vela con ellos si alguno se enfermaba… El que su última noche antes de ir a Hogwarts por primera vez lo llevó a su oficina y le dio la reliquia de la familia: la capa de invisibilidad. 

_“Confío en que la usarás bien”_ había dicho su padre. 

No había contado con que él se haría con el Mapa del Merodeador también, pero no lo había hecho devolverlo una vez que supo hacerlo funcionar. Cada vez que McGonogall o algún profesor le escribía a sus padres con quejas, se preguntaba si se arrepentía de eso. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que estaba orgulloso de él y no podía pedir nada más. 

James no era del tipo que se abrazaba a su padre y lo cubría de besos para demostrarle que le quería. Albus era más de ese estilo y la consentida Lily, por supuesto. James le llevaba a su padre quejas de los profesores, nuevos secretos del castillo, historias de nuevas aventuras y sobretodo, los progresos del Club de Duelo. 

Cuando las campanadas que marcaban la medianoche resonaron todos se encontraban de regreso en el Gran Comedor. Las mesas habían desaparecido y todo se había distribuido para que los estudiantes pudieran acomodarse alrededor de la plataforma elevada en la que se harían las demostraciones. 

Como recuerdo de la hora en que la batalla de Hogwarts había empezado, la medianoche era la hora de inicio de la exhibición. Un mes antes del Día de la Conmemoración se hacían las evaluaciones, donde se definían por puntuaciones las parejas de duelistas. James había obtenido la segunda máxima puntuación de su nivel y por lo tanto ese día cerraba la exhibición contra la chica de Ravenclaw que había ganado el primer lugar en la clasificación. 

Inspiró profundo y centró la atención en los dos chicos de primer año que subieron a la tarima. Con su nivel no era demasiado lo que podían hacer, pero James estaba orgulloso de sus avances.

El Club de Duelo era el heredero de lo que había nacido en la época de su padre como el Ejército de Dumbledore. Como los otros clubes, era gestionado por los propios estudiantes, así que por más que la profesora Engels había intentado meter cuchara, el club seguía siendo territorio libre de influencia docente. 

Desde que James había pisado el castillo la gente había intentado hacerlo asumir su papel como “el hijo de Harry Potter”. Se había negado olímpicamente a ello. Había rechazado todas las invitaciones a las reuniones de Slughorn con indiferencia a las consecuencias que podría tener en su nota de pociones por el concepto del profesor. También se había negado a tomar el papel de su padre en la ridícula recreación de los hechos de la madrugada del 3 de mayo que se hacía como cierre a la jornada conmemorativa. 

Sin embargo, el liderazgo del Ejército de Dumbledore era algo que siempre había querido. Había peleado por ello. De hecho, hasta quinto año no se había presentado a las pruebas clasificatorias para la exhibición, cuando se sintió preparado. No era una lumbrera como sus primos Rose y Hugo, ni tenía la dedicación a los estudios de Albus, pero tenía habilidades. Sus encantamientos eran muy fuertes y había invertido todo el tiempo que Lily invertía en el Quidditch en mejorar sus habilidades de lucha y defensa. 

En unos meses presentaría las pruebas para entrar a la formación de aurores y estaba seguro de entrar. 

Pero aparte de todo eso, en el Club de Duelo había descubierto que tenía la habilidad de enseñar. Siempre había sabido que tenía una personalidad fuerte que servía para el liderazgo: contaba con amigos y compañeros que le trataban por sí mismo, no por su ascendencia, había tenido mucho cuidado con eso. Dirigir un grupo no era problema para él tampoco. Pero el hecho de ser capaz de ayudar a los miembros del ED a desarrollar sus habilidades a partir de lo que él mismo había estudiado era algo que le resultaba altamente gratificante. 

Contempló con creciente orgullo la exhibición del día. Aquello no servía de nada para recordar a las personas que murieron en ese salón veinticinco años atrás, pero los progresos del club eran claros y eso le bastaba. Aquel era un día de exhibición y James sabía tomarlo como tal. 

No fue su turno hasta unas dos horas más tarde. Cuando subió a la plataforma le sonrió a Evanna, la chica de Ravenclaw que le tocaba enfrentar. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y James intentó no mostrarse demasiado complacido. Había salido con ella en la última visita al pueblo del año anterior. Le caía muy bien y sabía mantener una buena relación con las chicas que había salido. Él no era del tipo de tener relaciones serias a largo plazo, todas lo sabían desde un inicio. No quería salir de Hogwarts con una esposa elegida ni mucho menos. Aquella era una costumbre más propia de los tiempos de guerra. 

Miró a Evanna a los ojos, hicieron la reverencia correspondiente y levantaron las varitas. James sonrió de nuevo antes de lanzar su primer ataque. Ambos fueron implacables e ingeniosos, derrochando una serie de habilidades que no se veían normalmente en clase. Hubo encantamientos de defensa y ataque, estrategia, vistosidad, todo lo que se puede desear de dos contendientes igualados en un duelo. 

Sin embargo, James no tenía ninguna duda, ni siquiera por la puntuación para clasificarse, de que él era el mejor.

Quince minutos después, cuando tras un impecable hechizo de desarme se encontró apuntado a Evanna con las varitas de ambos sintió el estremecimiento que lo recorría de arriba abajo al escuchar la ovación del resto de los estudiantes. Sabía que había sido una exhibición excelente. La mejor de la noche. 

Y la había ganado con un _Expelliarmus_. 

**V**

A Rose le hubiera gustado poder retirarse a celebrar con su primo. James había dado un buen espectáculo esa noche y estaba segura de que iba a celebrarlo por todo lo alto después. Sin embargo, el emocionante final de la exhibición del Club de Duelo daba paso a la parte más solemne de toda la celebración de la conmemoración. 

—¡James! 

Tuvo que llamar la atención de su primo, quien estaba en ese momento rodeado por sus compañeros del Club con esa sonrisa satisfecha de quien ha realizado una jugarreta. Una expresión bastante común en él, aunque nadie le iba a bajar puntos por la de aquella noche. Rose había empezado a reír al escuchar el _Expelliarmus_ y había buscado a sus primos con la mirada. Lily y Albus estaban radiantes de orgullo. 

Al llamarlo, su primo mayor la había mirado como si acabara de despertarlo bruscamente, pero de inmediato asintió y dijo algo a sus amigos. Le correspondía al Club de Duelo iniciar la procesión de los caídos como correspondía. Se formaron en una hilera frente a la salida del comedor y levantaron las varitas a una. James estaba tan feliz que era obvio que no le costaría nada hacer su parte. 

Al grito unísono de _“¡Expecto Patronus!”_ la sala fue iluminada por las figuras brillantes que guiaban los estudiantes hacia los jardines. El perro gigante en que se convertía el de James iba bastante adelante. Rose también sabía invocar un patronus, aunque el suyo era un gato orgulloso que no corría con desesperación hacia afuera. Iba más bien atrás, como si quisiera vigilarlo todo con elegancia. 

Así era Rose también. 

Como prefecta formaba parte del equipo organizador de esa parte de las celebraciones. Esperaba ser Premio Anual para ser la encargada absoluta de coordinar. Las jerarquías dentro de los estudiantes seguían funcionando igual que en la época de sus padres y seguía siendo un honor llevar aquellas placas al pecho. Se hubiera sentido muy decepcionada de no haber sido nombrada prefecta, lo merecía tanto como el próximo año ser Premio Anual. 

Trabajaba duro por eso. 

A veces le hubiera gustado tener la despreocupación de Lily con los estudios. Si, como ella, se hubiera fiado de sus propias facultades sin exigirse tanto, de todas formas llevaría calificaciones holgadas. Pero ella no era así. Al igual que a Hugo, la habían criado con un sentido de la responsabilidad marcado. Aunque tenía que admitir que tampoco llegaba a los extremos de su hermano. Podría haber intentado entrar al equipo de Quidditch, por ejemplo, se le daba bien jugar desde que su padre le había enseñado de muy niña, pero exigía demasiado tiempo y ella lo disfrutaba mucho como espectadora. En su lugar había entrado al club de ajedrez, el cual resultaba su deleite y espacio de relajación personal. Estaba en otros clubes y tenía sus contactos en todas las casas del colegio. 

Su hermano en cambio era muy reservado y aislado, siempre lo había sido. Además, ella tenía una presión encima a la que él parecía ser ajeno. Hugo, inmerso en su propio mundo, no parecía sentir la presión de ser el hijo de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger: no se lo planteaba siquiera. Ella en cambio tenía muy claro que si se pasaba la vida intentando ser una versión mejorada de sus padres se iba a perder la vida de Rose Weasley. 

Una vez le había preguntado al profesor Longbottom si era cierto que ella se parecía a su madre en el colegio. Él se había reído y le había dicho que no: Hermione Granger nunca dejaba pasar una pregunta de un profesor sin levantar la mano. Rose, al contrario, hablaba en clase sólo cuando le preguntaban algo directamente. 

Ella odiaba el protagonismo y ya sólo por sus apellidos tenía bastante de eso. 

Regañó a un par de parejas que iban cuchicheando y jugando en la procesión. La miraron mal, pero no le importó. Aquel era un momento serio. Simbolizaba cuando los sobrevivientes habían salido a los terrenos a recuperar los cuerpos de los caídos en batalla. Se dirigían al monumento que se había hecho en los jardines, cerca de la tumba de Albus Dumbledore, en honor a las víctimas de la batalla. Una vez allí, se iniciaría el recuento de las personas que habían muerto y algunos estudiantes familiares de alguno de los muertos hablarían sobre la persona perdida. 

Esa parte de la tradición estaba pensada para que no se olvidara a los muchos muertos anónimos que habían dado su vida esa noche hacía 25 años por luchar contra Voldemort. Años antes había tenido más peso, cuando los muertos eran familiares directos de muchos de los estudiantes. Decían que el año que Teddy había aceptado hablar de sus padres había sido terrible. Ahora muchos de los muertos eran tíos que los estudiantes no habían llegado a conocer. Quienes tenían padres que habían luchado en esa batalla era porque la habían sobrevivido. 

Al llegar a su destino, el estudiantado se acomodó en una enorme media luna rodeando el monumento. A Rose le resultaba algo descorazonador que lo hubieran construido alejado del castillo. Después de todo, la mayoría de muertos habían caído en las puertas o en el interior del edificio. Sin embargo, sospechaba que de no ser por los daños estructurales aún irreparables en el interior, se habría negado que la batalla hubiera entrado en los muros. 

El profesor Binns no parecía considerar historia nada que hubiera sucedido a personas que él hubiera conocido después de haber muerto, así que nada se hablaba en sus clases sobre la batalla. De hecho, aparte del Día de la Conmemoración casi todos los profesores evitaban hablar del tema. La mayoría no habían estado en Hogwarts para entonces, y otros, como Neville, Flitwick o McGonagall lo habían vivido de primera mano y no era de sus recuerdos favoritos. 

Rose había aprendido de su madre que la historia no era más fiable que las personas que la contaban. Antes de entrar al colegio se había leído con ella una versión vieja de la Historia de Hogwarts y le había ido mostrando los errores y omisiones que encontraba. Ya se había encargado su madre de lograr la publicación de una versión revisada por ella misma. 

Tal vez por eso Rose había puesto tanto empeño a participar en la organización de aquella actividad. Ya había estado en ella cinco años y siempre le ponía la piel de gallina: dolía pensar que en el fondo pudiera esconder algún engaño. 

La ceremonia del Recuerdo de los Caídos era preciosa. Se leía la lista de fallecidos durante la batalla y todos los presentes lanzaban luces de colores con sus varitas al cielo por cada uno de ellos. Los mayores ya lanzaban energía para las barreras de protección del castillo: era el día del año en que los estudiantes ayudaban en aquella labor que antes de la batalla era desconocida para los estudiantes. 

Rose había trabajado con ahínco por meses en ese día: revisar la lista, buscar omisiones entre los mismos estudiantes e identificar quienes podían contar historias de víctimas poco conocidas, ayudarles a preparar su presentación, diagramar la distribución de los prefectos para mantener el orden en la actividad… Los Premios Anuales no podían quejarse, había asumido mucho trabajo por ellos. 

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir a su pesar que su intervención en la organización no había tenido el peso que le hubiera gustado. Seguía habiendo nombres que la gente se negaba a incluir o a honrar. Había otros casos incluidos en la lista que causaban reacciones confusas también. Todavía los rostros de muchos se arrugaban cuando se hacía mención a Severus Snape entre los caídos. Rose tenía que admitir que conociendo las historias de lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts durante su dirección, no le extrañaba. Todos habían oído sobre aquello y no estaba segura de que mucho fuera exageración. Sin embargo, sin él la guerra no habría tenido un resultado favorable y las cosas podrían haber sido peores. A Dumbledore en cambio todos le adoraban, aunque algunas de sus acciones pudieran ser cuestionables. 

Todos manejaban sus propias versiones de lo sucedido en aquella época. El hecho de que hubiera nuevos fantasmas en el castillo desde la batalla no ayudaba de mucho: cada uno contaba su propia vivencia y se aseguraba de presentarse con la mejor cara posible ante los demás. 

Cuando el Premio Anual empezó a leer la lista de caídos, Rose levantó su varita y empezó a lanzar ráfagas de poder tal y como les habían enseñado. Miró a su alrededor con atención: si alguien no participaba era su deber recordarle que debía hacerlo o restarle los puntos correspondientes. Era triste saber que muchos de aquellos nombres eran sólo palabras sobre un pergamino que no le decían nada a nadie. 

Lo que más le gustaba del día de la Conmemoración era que les recordaba a todos algo que ella había aprendido de su madre: Hogwarts era un lugar sin memoria, como el resto del mundo mágico y probablemente del muggle también. Todos preferían los chismes y las versiones personalizadas que preservar una historia verdadera que pudiera ser poco favorecedora para sus intereses. Aunque era injusta al pensar así de sus compañeros: a fin de cuentas todos conocían las versiones que les habían contado y nada más. 

Mientras su mirada recorría al grupo localizó un rostro de expresión distante y ligeramente sombría. Scorpius mantenía su varita en alto, alejado de la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa, como era su costumbre. No pareció notar que lo observaba. 

Scorpius Malfoy. Probablemente nunca sabría que había sido su principal motivación para hacer lo que había hecho ese día. Al asumir aquel trabajo, Rose había tenido un caso en mente muy particular. Cuando el año anterior se lo había encontrado mientras estaba recogiendo nombres para la lista y revisando datos, Rose había notado una mezcla de resentimiento y contención en su mirada. Como si quisiera recriminarle por no ser justa. Por no incluirlos a todos. 

Rose se preguntaba si realmente el chico pensaba eso o solamente estaba viendo en sus ojos reflejado lo que ella misma pensaba. Había tenido el impulso de aproximarse a preguntarle, pero él la había rehuído.

Su tía Ginny le había contado sobre el año de Hogwarts que sus padres no habían hecho, cuando el colegio estaba a cargo de los mortífagos. En ese entonces, hubo estudiantes de Hogwarts que había colaborado en la tortura de otros. Sus padres le habían hablado también de Vincent Crabbe, quien había intentado matarlos con un hechizo que se le había salido de control. También le habían explicado por qué el tío Harry había hablado a favor de Draco Malfoy, aunque el hombre no fuera del agrado de ninguno de ellos. 

Desde que había escuchado esas historias, Rose se preguntaba con frecuencia si los chicos que habían terminado trabajando para Voldemort no eran víctimas de algún tipo. ¿Había alguna línea exacta que marcara la diferencia a las víctimas y a los victimarios? Crabbe era sólo un chico, pero había torturado a otros estudiantes. Había intentado matar a sus padres y a su tío. ¿Seguía siendo una víctima? ¿Y Draco Malfoy? Sabía que tenía alguna relación con que Albus Dumbledore hubiera muerto, pero también que su tío Harry había estado totalmente convencido de que merecía ser rescatado de Azkaban. 

No había podido sacarse esa idea de la cabeza y por eso, al final, había hecho lo que había hecho. La profesora McGonagall había revisado en persona la lista del acto de la conmemoración y al llegar a ese punto la había mirado con detenimiento, sin realizar ninguna objeción. 

Ahora, mientras esperaba las consecuencias de sus actos, se encontró observando a Scorpius Malfoy. 

En cierta forma, era su reacción la que le importaba. 

**VI**

Con cada ráfaga de poder que Scorpius le cedía a la protección de Hogwarts en nombre de algún caído del que nada sabía, no podía dejar de pensar que aunque su padre hubiera muerto durante la batalla, esa noche nadie habría dirigido un rayo de poder en su nombre. Más aún: quizá alguna de las personas por las que estaba brindando homenaje en ese momento había intentado matarlo. Era lo más probable. Muchos de los sobrevivientes todavía lamentaban que Draco Malfoy no estuviera pudriéndose en Azkaban. 

Tenía compañeros de casa para quienes era en cierta forma peor. Algún familiar había muerto en la batalla y estaban allí obligados a rendir homenaje a quienes les habían matado. También sabía de más de uno en otras casas que les pasaba lo mismo, porque contrario a lo que todo el colegio parecía pensar, para ser mortífago no era requisito ser Slytherin. 

Aquella era una celebración para tres casas, no para cuatro, estaba muy claro. 

Por más que todos intentaran dar la impresión de ser un colegio unido que recordaba las tragedias de un pasado lejano, veinticinco años no eran suficiente tiempo. Las heridas estaban demasiado presentes. Las otras casas la llamaban paranoia, pero Scorpius había visto con claridad a lo largo de toda su vida estudiantil como la casa Slytherin era relegada una y otra vez. Todos desconfiaban de las serpientes. No había un favoritismo abierto por Gryffindor, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw: simplemente había un desprecio velado hacia su casa. 

Durante la misma celebración era claro: nunca elegían a más de un jugador de su casa para la selección de Quidditch. Los proyectos expuestos en su mayoría eran de las otras casas. No había muchos Slytherin en el Club de Duelo tampoco. En cuanto a la representación, solían abstenerse a participar y nadie les invitaba: hubiera sido una mala broma que los eligieran para ser el Señor Oscuro o sus secuaces.

Tenía que admitir que ciertamente muchos de sus compañeros procedían de una ascendencia involucrada en el movimiento a favor de Voldemort. Su padre se los había numerado a todos con detalle para que tuviera cuidado. Para desgracia de Scorpius, su padre había terminado la guerra en una posición donde no era querido por ninguno de los bandos. El hecho de que Harry Potter hubiera hablado en su favor lo había librado de la cárcel, pero le había convertido en una lacra social entre los suyos. 

A Scorpius le tocaba vivir con eso. Ser el hijo de un mortífago y ser el hijo de un traidor. Si por él fuera se hubiera marchado a otro colegio, pero su padre se oponía olímpicamente. Todos tenían que trabajar para construir el apellido Malfoy de nuevo y eso lo incluía. También implicaba ser un tipo particularmente solitario pero no le importaba demasiado: nunca había sido muy sociable. 

Si alguien le hubiera pedido que definiera Hogwarts, no le habría costado nada hacerlo. Era una cápsula donde se fermentaba la sociedad mágica. Allí crecía y se alimentaba la misma hipocresía en la que se relacionaban los adultos. Se rendía homenaje a los caídos y se hablaba de paz mientras una parte del colegio se regocijaba de la desgracia de los perdedores. Los profesores hablaban de unidad, pero miraban a Slytherin con el ceño fruncido y estaban listos a castigar cualquier indicio que consideraran “sospechoso”. Entre aquellos muros se hablaba de igualdad y se despreciaba todo lo que el Señor Oscuro había significado, pero al mismo tiempo muchos cuchicheaban por lo bajo en la espera de un nuevo líder menos psicópata pero que le diera a los magos de linaje puro el lugar que merecían. 

Sí, él mismo creía que no era igual a los hijos de muggles. ¿Cómo podía serlo? Ambos venían de mundos e historias totalmente distintas. Sin embargo, su padre había sido muy claro al decirle que tener el privilegio de tener sangre mágica pura no era excusa para ponerse por encima de los otros. Era una tentación alta que se podía pagar muy cara. De todas maneras no le interesaba. Scorpius habría sido feliz con que le dejaran en paz, no necesitaba sentirse en un plano superior a los demás. 

Empezaba a sentirse cansado. Menos mal que aquello estaba próximo a terminar. De repente sintió un extraño cosquilleo que nada tenía que ver con la magia. Era la molesta sensación de que alguien lo observaba. No era una sensación nueva. Suponía que se trataba de alguien burlándose de cómo los Malfoy habían terminado humillados por el Señor Oscuro o alguien reprochando que el hijo de un ex mortífago confeso participara de la ceremonia de la conmemoración. 

Para su sorpresa, no se trataba de ninguno de los dos casos. Quien lo miraba era Rose Weasley. 

Antes de decidir cómo reaccionar al respecto, escuchó las últimas palabras del Premio Anual. 

—Por último, por aquellas víctimas anónimas que por situaciones que no llegamos a conocer se vieron envueltos en el movimiento oscuro que les confundió, les usó y explotó para convertirlos a su vez en victimarios.

Arqueó una ceja, seguro de que la mirada de Rose fija en él y lo que acababa de escuchar no eran una coincidencia. Ella no hizo nada por responder a su pregunta muda aunque tampoco dejó de mirarlo. Fue él quien lo hizo aunque a su pesar las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. 

Tal vez no todo Hogwarts era el pozo de hipocresía que él creía. O tal vez lo era. Después de los hijos de los vencidos, nadie la sufría más que los hijos de los héroes. 

**VII**

Al final de la ceremonia del Recuerdo de los Caídos, la magia fluía y formaba sobre los estudiantes toldos; bajo ellos, colchones y mantas. Tenían un par de horas para descansar. Generalmente todos se reunían con sus grupos de amigos, se dedicaban a hablar y reír hasta que empezaba a amanecer y recibían la señal de dirigirse a ver la representación final. 

Albus se acostó junto a sus compañeros de casa, aunque no tenía ánimo para hablar. Los escuchaba comentando el partido de Quidditch de la tarde anterior y la exhibición del Club de Duelo pero tenía poco que añadir. Tampoco quería referirse al duelo de James y su Expelliarmus. 

Por suerte, su prima Rose parecía saberlo sin necesidad de que se lo dijera. A otros prefectos les tocaba mantener el orden durante ese periodo, ella podía descansar y no tardó en llegar a acostarse a su lado. 

—¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó su prima con aire de estar satisfecha de sí misma. 

No necesitó especificaciones para saber a lo que se refería. Rose le había confiado lo que pensaba hacer y había pedido su opinión, aunque ya estaba decidida. 

—Controvertido. Muchos no alzaron la varita —respondió Albus con un suspiro resignado. Le había advertido que así sería pero eso tan sólo la había animado. 

—A otros les agradó. 

Sabía a quién se refería. Rose no le había dicho de dónde había nacido la idea del añadido en la lista de víctimas, pero él había podido deducirlo con facilidad. Al contrario de su tío Ron, su padre no solía hablar de los Malfoy, pero de todas maneras Albus los tenía muy presentes. Buscó con la mirada al rubio y como esperaba, lo encontró mirando en dirección hacia ellos de manera disimulada. 

Sonrió para sí al recordar las advertencias que el tío Ron le había hecho a Rose el primer día de clases. Probablemente no había contado con que avivaría la curiosidad de su hija por Scorpius Malfoy. 

—Estuvo bastante bien —admitió él. Tampoco quería discutir el asunto. Su prima había hecho algo bueno y valiente, eso era lo importante. 

Dejó su mirada vagar por el campo de estudiantes acampando por unas horas. El fresco olor del zacate llenó sus sentidos a pesar de que estaban protegidos de dormir directamente contra él. A Albus le encantaban los jardines del colegio. ¡Allí todo parecía tan vivo y tan nuevo! En especial cuando estaba lleno de gente, aunque no necesariamente tanta como esa noche. De cualquier forma, lo prefería al interior del castillo, oscuro y cargado de un aire cargado de pasado que resultaba agobiante. Al menos para él. 

Rose no le pidió que elaborara su respuesta. Se notaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho y él no iba a interponerse con eso. Era bueno ver que a todos les salía bien su intervención en las celebraciones de la Conmemoración: la selección de Quidditch de Hogwarts, el grupo de Estudios Muggles, el Club de Duelo, el Recuerdo de los Caídos… De la familia él era el único que no iba a participar de la organización de algo esa noche. Y no porque no se lo hubieran ofrecido. 

La profesora Engels todavía lo miraba con resentimiento. Albus creía que no era justo: James también se había negado siempre a hacer el papel de su padre en la representación de la batalla final. La profesora parecía pensar que el rebelde James Potter podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero el bueno de Albus Potter tendría que haber llenado sus expectativas. 

De hecho, mucha gente pensaba así. Le echaba la culpa al color de sus ojos, idéntico al de su padre y según decían, a los de su abuela. Aunque James era de la opinión de que era culpa de él por no desmarcarse de la fama de su padre. No tenía una personalidad tan fuerte como la de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, desde la primera vez que le habían ofrecido el papel para la representación se había negado rotundamente. 

Nada le apetecía menos que hacer el papel de su padre la noche en que había enfrentado a Voldemort por última vez. 

Se estremecía de solo pensarlo. 

Si era sincero, todo el gusto que tenía por las actividades del Día de la Conmemoración moría cuando terminaba el Recuerdo de los Caídos y empezaba la espera de ver pésimamente representado el momento en que su padre podría haber muerto a manos del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Tan sólo deseaba que aquello pasara y Hogwarts volviera a la normalidad. Amaba el colegio el resto del año. 

Su prima sabía lo poco que le gustaba aquella parte de la celebración. Pronto empezó a hablarle de otras cosas y se distrajeron dejando el tiempo pasar. Al rato se les unieron Lorcan y Lyssander, los gemelos de los Scamander, antes de que prosiguieran su camino para recuperar una criatura que sólo se podía recoger durante las madrugadas en los jardines con lago: ni Albus ni Rose quisieron preguntarles más al respecto. 

Casi no había sentido pasar el tiempo cuando los llamaron para la parte final de la celebración. Al acercarse a tomar su lugar para ver la representación se cruzaron con la profesora Engels, quien le lanzó una última mirada de resentimiento y anhelo. 

Unos anteojos redondos de pasta esperaban en manos de la profesora a Howard, un chico de cuarto año, con el pelo teñido de negro y desordenado a punta de magia para fijación del cabello. Él también lanzaba miradas de ruego a Albus porque tomara su papel. 

Por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo. 

Ser Harry Potter en la representación se consideraba una gran responsabilidad pero también un gran honor. A Albus tal vez le hubiera gustado un poco más si después de narrarle la representación que había visto en primer año, su padre no se hubiera mostrado impactado por todo lo que habían cambiado o se habían inventado. 

Cansado de los diálogos inventados y las dudas de sus hijos al respecto, su padre se había sentado una noche con ellos tres a contarles la verdadera historia. A Albus todavía se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al recordar las lágrimas asomando en los ojos de su madre al escucharlo y la manera en que se ensombrecían los ojos de su padre al hablar de aquellos días. 

Se colocó con los demás Gryffindor dispuesto a ver la representación. Sabía que Hagrid llevaría al falso Harry Potter alzado, pero a él no se lo reprochaba: de verdad creía que homenajeaba el recuerdo de su padre al hacerlo. McGonagall lo había conservado como profesor, aunque no era el profesor titular de su materia, sino que era un curso compartido. A Albus le agradaba mucho pasar tiempo con él, pero el Día de la Conmemoración le rehuía: podía ser demasiado emotivo. 

No se había informado sobre qué estudiantes representarían qué personajes. Lo más incómodo solía ser representar a Neville Longbottom, sabiendo que estaba allí presente. Aunque si Albus era sincero, nunca había visto al profesor durante la representación. 

Se puso a repasar mentalmente lo que sucedería en la obra. Supuso que cuando llegaran al final del enfrentamiento y Howard gritara “Expelliarmus” muchas cabezas se iban a girar hacia James. Lo buscó con la mirada para tenerlo localizado y contemplar su reacción, pero no lo encontró. 

Claro, no estaba. 

Albus sintió un cosquilleo desde la punta de los pies. Su hermano mayor no quería ver la representación y se marchaba, indiferente a la pena de 50 puntos que significaba ausentarse de las actividades del Día de la Conmemoración. Habían puesto la pena cuando grupos de estudiantes que no estaban particularmente felices con los eventos conmemorados se ausentaban como una muda protesta. 

¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien se quedara a contemplar aquel espectáculo? Meditando al respecto se perdió el inicio de la representación y no le prestó ninguna atención hasta que tomó una resolución: ciertamente su hermano era quien llevaba la etiqueta de mal portado, pero él no era ningún santo tampoco. 

Lanzó una mirada hacia su prima, quien pareció adivinar su pensamiento. 

—¿Qué haces? —le susurró con enojo—. No puedes irte. 

—Voy a buscar a James —le respondió él en voz baja, intentando sonar preocupado. Notó como Rose se mordía el labio, seguramente valorando si valía la pena cubrirlo. Finalmente asintió. No era mala chica, aunque fuera tan pegada a las reglas. Albus le dio un suave apretón en la mano y se escabulló entre la gente. 

Tenía una ligera idea de dónde buscar a su hermano y no se equivocó. Lo encontró sentado en la hierba, contemplando el viejo Sauce Boxeador. 

Probablemente reconocía sus pasos, porque ni siquiera se volteó a mirar cuando lo escuchó aproximarse. 

—Son 50 puntos por escaparse de las actividades —le recordó en voz alta, imitando la voz aguda de la profesora Engels. 

Albus se acercó y se sentó a su lado de todas formas. James sonrió y le miró. 

—¿Hasta dónde aguantaste? 

—Acababa de desaparecer el cuerpo. 

Su hermano no replicó nada mientras observaba la suave agitación del Sauce Boxeador. Albus siempre había tenido la impresión de que James lamentaba profundamente que todos los túneles secretos de entrada a Hogwarts hubieran sido taqueados. Conocerlos y no poder utilizarlos era una especie de tortura. Pero después de la batalla en el colegio habían intentado protegerlo de todas las formas posibles para recuperar la fama de ser el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico. Albus dudaba que al final lo consiguieran. 

De repente escucharon otros pasos más ligeros acercarse. James se mantuvo impasible pero él se giró ligeramente sobresaltado. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de Lily. La chica corrió los últimos metros y se sentó al otro lado de James. 

—No me miren así, Hugo dijo que me cubriría —les aseguró. James sonrió orgulloso pero Albus siguió mirándola preocupado, logrando que Lily pusiera los ojos en blanco—. De todas formas, ya la tía Hermione, el profesor Neville y papá perdieron 50 puntos cada uno para Gryffindor una vez y no pasó nada grave. 

James pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana, acercándola hacia él. A Albus le hubiera gustado tener la alegría contagiosa de la que hacía gala Lily siempre, o la fuerza de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, sabía que él tenía su propia fortaleza callada. Los tres eran muy diferentes, pero estaba seguro de que todos hacían honor a su apellido. 

—A ellos no les llegaría un vocifereador triple de nuestra madre —señaló Albus con un estremecimiento. Ginny era una madre amorosa, pero tenía un carácter muy fuerte y no quería imaginar su reacción si los castigaban a los tres a la vez. 

James rió ante la idea. Él había recibido más de uno de aquellos sobres rojos gritones y luego había presumido tras su explosión en el Gran Comedor, aunque sus hermanos sabían que en el fondo no le gustaba disgustar a su madre.

—Sería épico —dijo el mayor—. Pasaría a los anales de la historia del Día de la Conmemoración. 

—Un hito histórico protagonizado por los Potter, es lo que siempre quieren —repuso Lily con una mueca de burla. 

Albus notó la mirada de reojo que le dedicaba su hermano. La menor se había mostrado siempre indiferente por no decir ajena a las presiones y expectativas sobre su apellido. Estaba creciendo ya. Él en cambio había tenido siempre muy claras las presiones de todos. Tardó varios años en entender que las bromas continuas de las que James lo hacía objeto eran su manera de decirle que se relajara y fuera él mismo. 

Todos en la familia habían tenido que lidiar con eso. Rose le daba la cara intentando dar respuesta a las expectativas de manera contundente al tiempo que se dividía en actividades de gusto personal. James lo enfrentaba día a día, esforzándose por probar que no lo afectaba. Hugo y Lily le daban la espalda dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a lo que les apasionaba. 

Albus aún no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con ello. A veces sentía que debía responder a la expectativa de ser el hijo de Harry Potter. A veces, sus nombres propios le pesaban, como cuando veía un destello de nostalgia en los profesores mayores al decir su primer nombre, o las señas de desconfianza en otros al escuchar su segundo. En otras ocasiones, como en ese momento, le daba la espalda a todo y como James, intentaba demostrar que ellos eran mucho más que su historia. Aún no había encontrado una pasión como la de su primo o su hermana para olvidarse de todo.

—No podemos pasar desapercibidos, está en nuestros genes —le recordó James con su tono de travieso marca registrada. El mismo con el que había dado con la clave para abrir el mapa del Merodeador tras tomarlo de la oficina de su padre. 

Albus suspiró. Tenía razón en realidad. Hogwarts se lo había probado. Aunque tampoco iba a quejarse: amaba el colegio. 

Su padre siempre había hablado de aquel lugar como su verdadero hogar. Hogwarts se hacía amar. Más allá de las clases y los exámenes, era la casa que les abría las puertas al mundo mágico. El hogar de las aventuras, las enseñanzas y los errores que no costaban más que unos puntos en el reloj de arena de cada casa. Era el inmutable lugar donde la vida transcurría y los jóvenes crecían, cuna de los primeros amores, los primeros odios y las amistades para siempre. Una promesa de futuro y prosperidad. 

Tan sólo una vez al año se convertía en un museo de pasados terrores. 

—Háblanos del abuelo —dijo Lily quitándose los zapatos y dejándose deslizar para acostarse en el regazo de James—. Del mapa, el Sauce y todo eso. 

—Me haces sentir tan viejo cuando me pides esas cosas —le recriminó James, aunque la dejó acomodarse y le soltó el cabello para que cayera sobre sus piernas y así empezar a jugar con él. 

—Pero se te da bien —añadió Albus—. Casi como si el abuelo te las hubiera contado. 

James nunca había podido con los halagos que sentía sinceros. Sonrió y se dispuso a contarles sobre una noche de los merodeadores en el bosque prohibido. 

Era una costumbre que tenían desde muy pequeños y hacía mucho no hacían. Cuando su padre se ausentaba mucho tiempo y su madre los mandaba a dormir aunque no hubiera regresado, Lily y él acosaban a su hermano hasta que les contaba historias sobre aventuras de su abuelo y sus amigos en el colegio. Sabían que la gran mayoría de lo que les contaba era inventado y desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, Albus sospechaba que una parte de lo que le decía eran planes que quería llevar a cabo o peor aún, que había intentado. 

Tal vez el aire de nostalgia del Día de la Conmemoración los había contagiado de todas formas. Mientras los otros necesitaban algo que les recordara aquel fatídico día, ellos lo tenían más presente que el resto aunque intentaran no pensar en él. 

Aquello era poco usual. A pesar de ser tantos miembros de la familia Potter-Weasley en el castillo no solían pasar tiempo juntos. Él era el único que compartía su día a día con Rose, pero James tenía su grupo de amigos en su nivel y Lily, aunque compartía clases con Hugo no solía estar con él sino con sus amigas del equipo de Quidditch. Hugo pasaba todo su tiempo con Wayne. Con sus primos mayores, Albus había tenido poco trato. 

Pero entre ellos tres, los hermanos Potter, era poco el tiempo que pasaban juntos. James solía meterse mucho con él si se encontraban en la sala común o en los pasillos. Lily confrontaba a James cuando actuaba de hermano protector y celoso, como cuando había amenazado a Alec después de que la invitara a salir en el partido de Quidditch. 

Sin embargo, el Día de la Conmemoración era diferente para los tres. Aquel era un día dedicado al pasado. Albus se permitía ser nostálgico y junto a su hermanita ser unos niños escuchando a su hermano mayor contarles historias mientras llegaba el amanecer. 

Estaba tan metido en la historia que se sobresaltó al percibir movimiento. Alguien más se aproximaba desde el colegio. 

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que una persona estaba mirándolos a cierta distancia. Un adulto con túnica. Por un momento lo paralizó el miedo, pero luego lo distinguió bien. El hombre había encendido la luz de su varita y la sostenía en alto frente a su cara. 

Era el profesor Longbottom y se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba. 

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos momentos, mientras Albus pensaba que por eso no lo había visto nunca durante la representación: a él tampoco le gustaba revivir ese día. Contuvo la respiración, temiendo que fuera a acercarse a bajarles puntos. Sin embargo, Neville Longbottom se puso un dedo frente a los labios, pidiendo su silencio. 

Albus asintió y el profesor se alejó sin más. 

—Al profesor Longbottom tampoco le gusta ese circo —dijo la voz de James en un tono de reproche que llevaba implícita la queja porque no le estuviera poniendo atención. O tal vez le llamaba la atención para que no molestara al profesor—. ¿Podemos seguir? 

—Lo siento —masculló de mala gana. Si hermano le llevaba poco más de un año y se creía siempre con el derecho a regañarlo

Pero claro, no era la primera vez que James se escapaba de la representación. Posiblemente había coincidido con el profesor Longbottom fuera más de una vez. Era su secreto. 

Ahora era de los tres. 

En realidad, a Albus no le hubiera extrañado que el profesor se saliera de la representación para cuidar de James y no por una razón meramente personal. El amigo de sus padres había velado por ellos desde que habían entrado al colegio. Siempre había sentido que tenían una complicidad particular con él, porque contrario a lo que muchos parecían creer, su papel no había sido meramente circunstancial en los hechos de la batalla final.

Él y sus hermanos conocían la verdad. 

Neville Longbottom había vivido en carne propia, como pocos, el pasado que ellos arrastraban consigo por herencia dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts. Pero más allá de eso y los recuerdos del Día de la Conmemoración, el colegio era el hogar de todos ellos y no había ningún recuerdo o nostalgia que la compañía adecuada no ayudara a dejar de lado, aunque nunca se pudiera olvidar.


End file.
